


The Confession

by Cilse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilse/pseuds/Cilse
Summary: Emma Swan, Sheriff Swan, is head over heels in love with Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke.What happens when Emma accidently tells Regina something she wanted to keep to herself?





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright so like.. this is my first story to publish, so if there's fails, can you please tell me?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

"Hello Madame Mayor" said Emma nervously, remembering just how close she had been to kiss Regina the last time they were in the same room together.

"Well hello Sheriff Swan" purred Regina. _Oh shit._ That voice made Emma weak in her knees. Regina was gonna kill her, sitting on HER desk, like she owns it all. Well.. Technically she did, but Emma just couldn't think clear, when Regina was talking to her in that voice. She could feel her arousal begin to form, shifting slightly on her feets.

"Emma?" said Regina annoyed. _OH MY GOD! That's hot_ ran through her mind. "You're hot! I.. I mean, yeah?" said Emma, fidging.

"Oh. You think I'm hot?" smirked Regina, noticing the blush on the blondes face. "Well yeah.. I mean, look at you. Who doesn't think that?" Emma could feel her cheeks burn fifty shades of red.

"Many. They all just see me as the Evil Queen. And I get them, who would ever love me?" Regina whispered, sadly.

"Henry loves you! Your friends love you. I know for a fact that, even though you tried to kill her, my mom still loves you. And I do too.Not in the "you're my best friend" kind of way, more in the "I'm in love with you kind of way. " Emma said, looking away.

"You.. You're in love with me?" Regina said, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I am. I have been for a really long time. I kinda realized it when we were in Neverland." "Neverland?! Emma that's 2 years ago. Why didn't you tell me?" "I was.. I was scared of rejection. That you would say that you didn't like me back or something."

Regina frowned, Emma was looking at the floor. "Emma, look at me. I love you too." the brunette said softly. "You do? You love me?" Emma said with wide eyes and a cute grin.

"Yes, I do. Come here, you idiot." Emma started to walk towards her. When she stood, so she was like one meter from her, she stopped.  
"Closer" Regina said in a husky voice, that didn't really help on the blondes arousal at all.

Emma stepped closer, so close she could practically smell Regina. The brunette sighed, looked Emma right in the eyes and silently easked if she could kiss her. Emma only nodded.

Right before their lips touched, Regina whispered "idiot" with love in her eyes.

Emma just answered with "yours" and touched her lips to Reginas. They could feel sparks ín the air as they kissed.


End file.
